


Alien Babes, Drinks, and Emotional Struggle

by Cache4Sluts



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Incest, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cache4Sluts/pseuds/Cache4Sluts
Summary: Morticia makes a soft sound, eyes closed for a short moment as she slowly starts to wake up, but that quickly changes when she feels someone behind her and touching her. She freaks out just for a moment though before she realizes it's Rick and gives a confused look instead, "Rick are- are you alright? What are you doing, you aren't drunk are you?"
Relationships: Morticia (Pocket Mortys)/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Kudos: 45





	Alien Babes, Drinks, and Emotional Struggle

She looks so young when asleep, it leaves a mix of excitement and dread deep in his abdomen. He knows he shouldn't feel this way about his granddaughter, but here he is, drunk out of his mind and standing by her bed conflicted with himself. He had been out all night at a alien bar with his old friends, Birdperson and Squanchy, and was under the assumption he was going to get black out drunk and maybe find someone there to have sex with that night. He'd probably be saying he needed to stop getting black out drunk like that, because getting drunk like that reminds him of the feelings he's been pushing down ever since he first met his granddaughter. He's been holding them down easily for years, never letting on just how much he truly cares for her and how far he'd be willing to go to show her that. The only problem with this besides the obvious was that when he's black out drunk he gets far too up into his emotions and Rick is not great at dealing with them. Especially not when you're having an orgy at your best friend's place and you meet a woman who looks exactly like your granddaughter but older and she's climbing up on you while you're taking it up the ass by your friend. To say he didn't go ham on her would be a lie, because he fucked her with everything he had been holding in ever since he met Morticia back the day he came back home to stay. With time however it stopped being enjoyable and more like a chore, he could feel the deep feeling of dissatisfaction of not having the real thing and that's exactly how he ended up here, portal disappearing behind him as he finally lets go of conflicting feelings and accepting that he can't help himself anymore, he's been holding it in for too long and he can't take it anymore.

He climbs onto the bed and slides under the covers with her, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer to himself. She didn't seem to be bothered by it either, still asleep and even shifting to press closer for his body heat. It started slow like most things do, but more because he is struggling to coordinate himself; he rolled her hips up against her ass, gripping her hip to keep her in place so he could press kisses along her bare neck and shoulder peaking out from her nightgown. He moves a hand down and slides it up under her nightgown, running his hand slowly up her thigh until he can feel the fabric of her panties resting against her hip. It's giving him an odd fluttery feeling in his chest, he hasn't felt like this since he was with his wife Diane, and it's both frightening and exciting all at the same time in more ways than one. He's throbbing against her backside while sliding his hand into her panties to rub two fingers against her clit, biting his lower lip at how wet she feels already. The grinding and the kissing didn't seem to bother her any, but it seemed getting down to business sure did.

Morticia makes a soft sound, eyes closed for a short moment as she slowly starts to wake up, but that quickly changes when she feels someone behind her and touching her. She freaks out just for a moment though before she realizes it's Rick and gives a confused look instead, "Rick are- are you alright? What are you doing, you aren't drunk are you?" She's blushing quite a bit and even gasps when her grandpa bites at her neck sloppily before speaking, "Morticiaa you're such- such a good girl for granddaddy, aren't you baby? Don't you love me baby girl? I can treat yo-you so good Morticia, I wanna show you how I feel about you tonig-tonight." While he speaks he's still rolling his hips, using his other hand to pull her nightgown up further until her perky small breasts are under his hand, to which he takes the opportunity to give one of them a squeeze, teasingly playing with her nipple in the process. His granddaughter is obviously shocked by this, but not in the way he probably would've ever thought had he been sober. In fact, she looks like a cat that was just given it's cream. "Rick.. are you saying you like me?" her voice is on the quieter side, her shyness becoming evident even as she begins to grind back against him encouragingly. Rick gives a snort in response, letting her do the work of grinding for him while he focuses on clumsily pulling his pants down enough to free himself and when he goes back to grinding Morticia is blushing bright red. "Obviously Morticia, why would I say I'm going to show you how I feel and then not deliver? Kind of a shit thing to do, even for a drunk." While he talks he works on getting the nightgown off of her with her help, a hand moving down to rub up against her through her panties before slipping them off as well and the moan she gives is music to his ears. Too eager and too drunk to wait and tease her longer now that he has her naked above him he shifts to lay on his back, helping his granddaughter up in his lap just above his dick. The change in position she's unsure of, but she feels comforted with the way Rick is supporting her by holding onto her hips. 

Seeing her above him like this was doing something awful to his heart, the ache attempting to mix with his arousal far from welcome as he ignores it in favorite of slowly bringing his granddaughter down, grinding up against her entrance once he feels her wet heat against his dick, waiting until he grinds into just the right position to press forward, slipping the head in on its own and allowing her to get used to it the best he can even though he's still very gently rolling his hips eagerly. Morticia finds she's probably good enough now for him to just take her and how could Rick ignore that logic? He wastes no time in bringing her down quickly to sit on him, filling her up and subsequently causing his hips to jerk upward at how tight she feels around him. It takes him a moment to regain whatever control he does have over himself before he lifts her up slowly and thrusts roughly upwards, the cry she gives to this egging him on to do it again, but this time with more force and it's that where they start getting into it, Morticia resting her hands on his chest for support and lifting herself up in time with his thrusts, begging for him to fill her up as she rolls her hips down in just the right way that has Rick's breath hitching and his thrusts doubling in speed, his blunt nails digging into his granddaughter's sides and forcing her to keep still, pounding up into her and bringing her hips downward only when she gives a knowing look or when she clenches around him oh so good. He can't believe how tight his baby girl is around him and it makes him regret not coming to her sooner, but at the same time the memory and the feelings attached are shortly forgotten as she tenses up, back arching and gasping out for Rick. He continues to work his hips even as she starts to get over stimulated and squirms in her attempt to stop him but that was exactly what he needed, the added stimulation of her squirming sends him right into cumming deep inside of her. He continues to move his hips for a moment, trying to make the pleasurable feeling last longer but in the end he's wiped. He needs a good drink and a nap, to which Morticia agrees on but only if they can cuddle and watch things they like Netflix afterwards. Her grandpa offhandedly agrees but after that he's out for the count and Morticia wonders if he'll even remember any of this, let alone remember that she wanted to cuddle with them, It makes her wonder but at the same time she's sure there's a reason Rick is keeping her from looking at it and she's glad to have this moment between herself and her unconscious grandpa, as she can cuddle up and love on him all she wants without him teasing her, as much as she actually likes being teased by him. She gives a yawn and cuddles up close, resting her head on his chest before falling asleep along side him.

**Author's Note:**

> R&M Drabble Req Winner #2 for aiyayotsuki on twitter
> 
> Like what you see? Feel free to follow me on twitter for a chance to request drabbles in the future.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Cache4Sluts


End file.
